The beautiful rescued
by adiosToredor
Summary: Would you save the one you love? They did. Sucky title and summary. One-shot


A/N: I was reading a story and I got an idea to make a one-shot. Then I was looking for inspiration, and decided to make this. It was just fate.

**The Beautiful Rescued!**

He ran through the halls quickly, and quietly. He didn't want to alert any of the guards, or they would know he was there. At the end of the hallway, he found more doors like he saw earlier. He opened one after another. In all the rooms he found nothing. He looked down another hallway and saw yet another door. He ran down and opened it. Inside were a whole bunch of guards.

"Hey! Intruder! Get him!" Shouted one guard.

"Uh-Oh!" He said, turning on his heels, running back down the hall. "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" He turned a corner, and fled into a room. He heard them run past the room.

"Dang! We lost him! Guys! Don't tell the master about this! He'll have our heads for sure!" He heard one say. He waited to hear the feet move across the floor, and the door closed. That's when he came out of the room he was hiding in.

'Alright Roxas, stop barging down doors. Listen first, barge second.' He told himself. Roxas continued to search the halls. During his search, he found a key. After a few more hours, he found what he was looking for.

"Ah!"

"Tell me where the rare gem is!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"Lies! Your father said only you know where it is!"

"That was my mom!"

"He said you!"

*POW*

"OW!" At this point Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He had to mentally scream, so he wouldn't lose it. He opened the door slightly and peered inside. He could see a sliver haired 40 years old, standing in front of a black haired girl about his age, so around 23. She had a bunch of bruises and was chained to the wall, by her arms and legs. Roxas started to silently cry.

"I'm going to leave you here. Then you'll talk." Said the man.

"I don't know where it is!" The girl nearly shouted. The stared at her. "Xehanort! Why do you need the gem anyway!" He sighed.

"My son, Riku's birthday is coming up. He wants to see Kingdom hearts. The only way to see it is through that gem... On this staff." Said Xehanort, pulling out a staff from behind another door in the room. Then he left without another word.

"Why do I get sucked into this?" Asked the girl, crying. Roxas walked in and put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump back. "R-Roxas!" She shouted, happily, but in disbelief.

"Yes Xion. It's me! First we have to get these chains off you." Said Roxas, pulling out the key he found earlier. He used it on the chains, and they fell right off.

"Braig, I think I dropped my contact in the little- room thingy. The room with the prisoner in it. Could you go get it?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Xion, we need to get out, NOW." Hissed Roxas through his teeth, as he got the last chain off. They both ran to the door Roxas had come in and were about to leave, when a black haired man came in.

"Uh-oh." Said Xion. The man gasped.

"XEHANORT SIR! THE PRISONER AND AN INTRUDER ARE ESCAPING!" Shouted the man. Roxas and Xion both ran out and down a long corridor.

"GUARDS! STOP THEM! YOU TOO BRAIG!" Shouted Xehanort. Suddenly, a bunch of guards poured out in every direction. The stupid thing is; there were still none in front of them. They kept running and then, as they reached an upcoming intersection, they were trapped, by a net, which tripped them up a bit. Trapping lead to the guards catching up, and finally capturing them.

"Hey! Let go of us!" Shouted Roxas, struggling.

"Heh heh! As if! I'm going to have to kill you." Said Braig, aiming his gun at Roxas.

"Braig! Stop! He could be of use to us." Said Xehanort, walking up.

"Xehanort, take me, not him." Said Xion.

"Dad, I'll take that. She's hot enough. She'll be perfect." Said another boy, he had silver hair, like Xehnort, and looked around 25. Xion flinched at the thought of her and the boy together.

"Riku, are sure? I thought you wanted Kingdom hearts." Said Xehenort.

"Not anymore. I want her." Said Riku, pointing at her.

Riku, think. I already kill your mother for that staff. I can't undo that! Shouted Xehanort.

"To Oblivion with her!" Shouted Riku.

"Guards! Get my spoiled son and lock him up!" Shouted Xehanort. The guards –foolishly- let go of Roxas and Xion, to go take care of Riku.

"Hey follow me! I'll get you guys out of here!" Shouted a blazing red headed guard. They really had no other choice it was follow him, or run past the guards, and Xehanort. Roxas grabbed Xion's hand and ran after the red head.

"Why are you helping us?" Asked Xion.

"I'm Lea, friends call me Axel. I'm helping, because 'Master' Xehanort mistreats us and he won't let us quiet. We don't get paid much either." Said Lea, as they ran.

"How does he mistreat you?" Asked Roxas.

"He hasn't let me leave for a week. I haven't seen my wife and baby girl in a week! I miss my Larx, and my little Leah." Said Lea, softly.

"I know what you mean. I missed my Xion, so I came out and got her myself." Said Roxas, looking at Xion. She smiled cutely at Roxas and he smiled back.

"Wow, I should bring you two back with me. You guys remind me a lot about when I and Larxene were dating. Except I was like you... Um..." Stated Lea.

"Roxas." He said.

"No! Her."

"I'm Xion." She said.

"Okay Roxas and Xion." Said Lea, stopping. " Here's the exit." Lea opened the door. They walked out and Xion grabbed Roxas and kissed him.

"Thanks for saving me." She said, letting him go. He grabbed her and kissed her again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They are such a cute couple! Also I struggled with the title a lot...


End file.
